The Shields Playground
by Hounds of Justice Chick
Summary: 3 FRIENDS WIN TICKETS TO A WWE EVENT WHEN FATE STEPS IN TO BRING THE SHEILD BOYS THEIR MATES... THE SHEILD AS VAMPIRES... WILL HAVE ALOT OF SUPERNATURAL THEMES.
1. Fate Steps In

The Shields Playground

 **DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN THE SHEILD OR ANY OTHER WRESTLERS FROM WWE OR TNA THAT MAY BE MENTIONED OR THAT MAY MAKE AN APPERANCE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE AND SHELLY. VAL AND LAURA ARE FRIENDS AND I HAVE GOTTEN THEIR PERMISSION TO USE THEIR NAMES FOR MY STORY. SO HERE WE GO ON TO CHAPTER 1.**

CHAPTER 1

FATE STEPS IN

Shelly Valerie and Laura had been best friends since the 3 girls met online. Their bond was sealed as sisters since the first time they spoke. The girls bounded over their love for all things supernatural as well as their love wrestling. The girls of course could not have been more different but with the little they had in common was enough for them but along with their love for wrestling came their obsession with the shield.

Of course the girls had no idea that their loves were one in the same with the shield being vampires but of course no one but those that worked for the WWE knew that part. The three girls however were about to come face to face with every girl's dream but also every girl's nightmare.

Shelly had gotten tickets to WWE Monday night raw in Boston on October 5. The girls were so excited but once again if they knew what was to come they never would have gone to the show and then fate would once again have to step in.

Fate has been trying to get these 3 girls to go to WWE event together since the shield got called up from NXT. Fate was struggling at this point because Shelly was the only one who had not gone yet. Every time Val and Laura went it broke Romes heart because he knew his brothers had found their mates but he had yet to find his.

Fate watched Rome seeing him slipping back into the monster he was before he found his brothers and knew that unless Shelly showed up to an event soon there would be nothing left of Rome for her to love. That was the main reason fate had stepped in and had Shelly "win" 3 tickets to the show. Fate smiled as he watched his 3 favorite girls get ready. Fate knew there would be hell to pay for interfering in this but fate also knew there was no other way.

The girls smiled as they had their hounds of justice shirts on. Val who was 5'8 with long blonde hair had the shirt and black leggings on. Laura who was 5'7 had natural short red hair and had the same shirt as well as grey leggings and Shelly who was 5'9 with burgundy hair to her shoulders had her red leggings on.

Shelly's house was simple with 3 beds and 3 bathrooms. It was warm and comfortable and anyone who came in said it felt like home. As the girls left her house and headed to the arena in Shelly's red BMW convertible they were blasting superstar's music and laughing the whole time. You could feel the excitement the girls had pouring out of the car as Shelly drove. Finally pulling up to the arena the girls got out and smiled as they took their seats unware that at this point in the locker rooms the shield guys were going nuts as all 3 of the guys could smell their mates.

Rome growled and almost took off to get his girl only to be stopped by Stephanie as she spoke. "we will get them Rome but you 3 have a match against the Wyatt's so calm down and go fight." The shied growled at Steph even though they knew she was right.

Rome Dean and Seth had no idea that as they headed down for the match that they would pass right by their girls. Fate knew once that happened all hell would break loose and considering Bray would also be attracted to Shelly and would be trying to make her his fate knew things would be ugly.

Having Bray try to take his girl would of course piss Rome off to the point that his true vampire self would come out and as the locker room would see this they would all come down to the ring. Of course the only one who would really be able to calm Rome down would be Shelly. Fate known to the rest of the world as Mankind smiled as he watched knowing the 3 girls there were about to change the world.

As Bray saw the girl that he could tell was the one Rome wanted he smiled coming up with a plan that would destroy Rome for good. After all his words of "anyone but you" were not just for the WWE but for Rome's personal life as well.

As Bray watched the shield come down to the ring and all 3 stopped in front of their girls as they sniffed the air and smiled leaping over the barricade that's when he put his plan into action of course only made Rome have a very bad feeling.

Just than Bray grabbed the mic and started to speak. "Oh Rome you forgot already. Anyone but you." He then looked at Braun. "take the girl." With those words all hell broke loose and Rome's beast came out full force which in return caused the rest for the locker room to come down trying to get in between Rome and Bray but what happened next shocked everyone.

Shelly leaped over the barricade looked right at Braun and said in a very calm but spin chilling tone, "if you lay even one finger on me I'll make sure your talking a few octaves higher for the rest of natural born life." She then walked over to Rome and placed her hand on his arm which caused him to calm down almost instantly. This whole time Dean and Seth had a hold of Val and Laura just needing the contact with their mates right now. And as Bray walked away he smiled and spoke again. "She will be mine Rome."


	2. Rome's Story

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO ALERTED FAVED FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR.

AND THANKS TO **mitchy21** FOR BEING MY 1ST REVIEW

Chapter 2

Romans Story

Shelly watched Bray walk away and then as she looked back at Rome she smiled and spoke, "You know I use to think he played crazy really well on TV but in truth he is just plain crazy. Anyone who is anyone can tell I am yours." With those words spoke everyone calmed down even more and Rome smiled bigger than he ever had before. She may have had no idea what she just did by saying those magic words but everyone else did.

Shelly smiled and spoke again, "so big man why don't you and your brothers take me and my sisters backstage and explain to us what is going on." The shield boys laughed and grabbed the girls carrying them bridal style back to the locker room since it looked like the match was not going to go on now. The girls laughed as well still not sure what was going on but feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.

Feeling this safe however always scared Shelly half to death because what Bray did was not the first time that she had two guys fighting over her and from the looks her sisters were giving her they knew just were her mind had gone back to. No one but her sisters and TNA knew that Shelly was the reason that beer money split up. Both men felt like Shelly belonged to them and that caused problems with in the tag team that slowly drove them apart.

The guys looked at Shelly and from the look on her face Rome could tell that this was the first time that two people fought over his mate and tried to lay claim to someone who was clearly his. The thought that anyone tried to claim her had his beast ready to kill. The guys could tell their brother was losing it but they had no idea how to help him. Luckily for everyone in the room Shelly knew what needed to be done and she placed her hand on his shoulder knowing he needed contact with her right now and just to know she was really there. Feeling her touch, he calmed down right away.

Dean finally decided that now would be a good time as any to explain to the girls just what is going on but he knew that his brothers were scared the girls would run away screaming and if he was being honest with himself he felt the same way. Dean looked at his brothers and the look he gave them let them both know it was time to talk. All the guys thought to themselves "please don't run." The guys than took the girls hands needing the contact for their story. It gave them the strength to speak.

The girls could see how scared the guys were so of course their only thought was that whatever they had to say was going to be bad. Rome took a deep breath and started to talk. "well you see ladies we are not just Wwe superstars we are ancient Vampires but before you freak out and run away please let me tell you my story."

Shelly smiled and spoke, "I think I can speak for my sisters and I and say we are not going to run. In fact we love all things supernatural and well when I was about 5 my father took me to see a vampire movie and when the movie ended I told my father one day I am going to end up with one of those meaning a vampire."

Rome smiled looking at his brothers and laughed before he spoke on sentence that would rock the girls' world latterly to its core. "boys only we would be mated to girls obsessed with things supernatural." The girls had suspected as much but as Rome said the word it still shocked the girls. Not because they did not somewhat know but when you have your thoughts confirmed out of the blue like that it can send shock waves through out your whole body and that's what it did fr the 3 sisters. Finlay the girls spoke, "define mates boys."

The boys smiled as Dean spoke, "picked up on that one did ya. Well im sure Rome will explain once he is done telling his story."

Rome smiled, "you know me so well Dean and yes once I am done telling you my story I'll explain about you ladies being our mates." Rome took another deep breath something he seemed to be doing a lot more in his mates presence than ever before. Finally, he started to tell his story. "my maker died and was reborn in December of 1476 and turned me in January of 1480. My maker was the original vampire that was known as Dracula but to me was and still is my father and friend. I was a very sick man when Vlad found me. I was 30 years old and was dying from a knife would that I got in battle fighting for my home and for my family. He saw the fight in me and in that moment turned me knowing I'd be a great warrior for him.

It was during the reign of king Henry the 8th that I saw those two crazy fools and knew that I had to turn them. My maker told me once how he felt a pull to turn me that he could not explain and I felt that same pull when I saw Dean and Seth. I'll never forget that day. It was the fall of 1546 and the sun was starting to set when I saw those two out riding horses trying to one up the other. They were of course unaware I was watching but the horses sensed me and got spooked. They bucked until Dean and Seth fell off breaking their backs. I knew if I did not act fast they would die so it was in that moment of knowing if I did not do something I would lose them and I could not let that happen. You see I had been watching them for a while and felt a kin ship to them so I turned them. I knew it was a selfish thing to do and a very selfish reason why but in truth I just did not want to me alone anymore. We have been travel together ever since," Rome said finally finishing his story.

Shelly began to freak out as Laura and Val were laughing so hard they were having trouble staying on two feet and not falling over. Shelly was the last human decent of Vlad better known to the word as Dracula. "Rome before you explain the whole mate thing to us I have to tell you something that will also explain why those two are laughing so hard. I think I know why Vlad turned you. I think he turned you knowing you belonged to me. You see I'm the last human descendent of Vlad's."

Rome smiled, "I think you might be right about Vlad and as for the whole mate thing well that's simple you girls belong to us."


End file.
